miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 102
Centopia's Hope is the second episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Still having difficulty adjusting to life at her new school, Mia finds some comfort in her new book. When her bracelet starts shining again, Mia finds that she needs a new password in order to enter Centopia once more. A boy named Vincent helps Mia figure out that she needs a mirror to read the runes that have appeared in her book. Returning to Centopia, the riddle from the book leads Mia to believe that the strange musical instrument Phuddle made might somehow be important. Plot Mia reads and finds an oracle in her book at school, that is "The wake may send the ears to ring, new hope wretched music brings". As she was about to use her bracelet, voices were heard, so Mia hides inside a wardrobe and teleports herself to Centopia. In Centopia, Mia was happy and surprised to see she was able to come back. She quickly sees Lyria. Suddenly, Phuddle's voice is heard, complaining about his Trumptus. Mia and Lyria check him out, as he keeps continue to give up on his musical instrument. Mia started to leave, but Phuddle stopped her and played the Trumptus. Mia was fed up, but then realized something important. The Trumptus's wretched sound made her ears ring and made her surprised (wake up), just like what the oracle said. Mia and Phuddle quickly go to Mo and Yuko with Lyria. As Yuko discovers that Mia's back, she urged Mo to hurry up with his work. Mia and Yuko embraced once they meet. Mia explained her intentions of the Trumptus to Mo and Yuko. They took her to the Flowering Thicket to help her realize why Centopia needs help - because of Panthea's unicorn capturing, which will destroy the unicorns's horns, causing Centopia to lose life. Mia's idea was rejected by Mo, but as Mo left, Yuko convinces him to let her try to show it to the king and queen. The five of them arrived in the Royal Elf Palace, where King Raynor and Queen Mayla greeted them.The King did not want to use the Trumptus because there was no evidence of it working, disappointing Mia. Mia, Yuko, Lyria, Mo and Phuddle left the palace. As Mia planned to go home, she was attacked by Gargona and a munculus. To save her, Phuddle tried to blow the Trumptus, thus scaring Gargona away. The other munculus starts to walk to Mia, and Mia quickly grabs the Trumptus and blows it to destroy the munculus. Meanwhile, Mo and Yuko tried to save a pack of unicorns chased by munculus. They were then captured, but Mia came to the rescue. Now both of them believe Mia, and they go to the palace to convince the King and Queen. The royal couple thanked Mia and Phuddle. Mia then left the palace and attempted to go home once again. As Mo, Yuko and Phuddle left her alone with Lyria, she bids goodbye to Lyria and promises her that she will be back. Mia pressed her bracelet's button, and returned to Earth. Major events *Mia solves her first oracle. *The Trumptus's true power is revealed. *Now, Centopia has a new hope. Trivia * The oracle of this episode is "Though it may set the ears to ring, new hope its wretched music brings." * The Trumptus causes Munculus to explode upon hearing its tune. Transcript Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons